


Succinct

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Gilland is poised at the threshold of what he believes to be a new age for Elympios and a plan that is nearly foolproof. Before the definitive battle at Fezebel Marsh he takes a moment to reflect quietly while awaiting for the fight to begin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Succinct

Everything was in place. 

Gilland had never felt the finality of his plans so succinctly up until this point but, here he was standing upon the precipice of twenty years of meticulous plans, arduous work and knowing when to work his plans around any unforeseen bumps in the road. Twenty years and he would finally be able to make it home at last and with his return he would bring the people of Elympios a gift that would be beneficial for generations after he finally passed; mana. Pure mana that would flow into the arid and abysmal wastelands of his home returning the soil to an enriched state, the trees and flowers would begin to blossom like they used to as lakes and rivers would finally become healthy and flow as they should. 

He had to steal, kill, deceive and practically force his way into this position that had been akin to standing on a razor’s edge; one wrong move and it would topple. The very last transmission that Gilland was able to send out after the death of King Nachtigal reached the ears of Elympio’s Chancellor who then was able to patch through Bisley Bakur; a man that Gilland both despised and yet needed to rely on at this moment. Bakur had the means to help dispatch the military airships to the schism once the barrier broke, because he explained very carefully that the Rieze Maxians were on the brink of a war and reinforcements were going to be a necessity to begin ushering out the members of Exodus and other unaffiliated Elympions safely.

This was all according to years of careful planning. He would only hope that both Bakur and the Chancellor were smart enough to understand that timing meant everything and they could afford a blunder to occur. Gilland dared not plan too far ahead in this last phase of his plans as to make room for changes if the need came up but, he was also not going to allow for any mistakes to unravel all of this which meant more to him than anyone would ever know. He was just surprised and perhaps a little amused is all that the Other World Reactor Plan went over so well with the pair on transmission considering the, well let’s just say uncouth nature of it all.

There he stood upon the steep cliffs in Fezebel Marsh looking out over the damp and dreary surroundings with the Lance of Kresnik sat high beside him, and he could hear the rallying cry of Auj Oule’s military echoing off the cliff sides from a distance.  
His eyes glanced up to the sky, “Do not screw this up for me, Bakur.”


End file.
